Bloom/Gallery
Fairy forms |-|Winx/Charmix= Fairy Bloom.png Charmix Bloom.png DarkBloomNick.png Bloom Winx.png Bloom dragon flame nick.jpg DarkBloom.png DarkBloomNick.png BloomCharmix.png Bloom Fairy.png FairyBloom.png Winx Bloom-1.png Blooming Bloom.png Cute Bloom.png LookingBack.jpg HappyBloom.jpg FairyoftheDragonFlame.jpg ClickClickBloom.jpg BloomFairyoftheDragonFlame.jpg Bloomsback.jpg BloomtheFairy.jpg CharmixBloom.jpg Bloom-S2-FairyForm-Charmix.jpg Captura_de_tela-Clube das winx II cap.0llol3 Missão resgate - YouTube - Mozilla Firefox-1.jpg download 3.jpg |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Bloom.png FairyDust Bloom.png Winx The Movie Enchantix Bloom.png BloomwithDaphnesmask.png Fdb.png Bloom Movie.jpg 3D Bloom Winx.jpg BloomEnchantixWinx.jpg |-|Believix= Bloom Believix.png 457px-Bloom7zoomix-1-j.jpg 457px-Bloom Speedixh.jpg 458px-Tracix Bloomg.jpg Sophix Bloom.png Bloom Lovix.jpg Lovix Bloom.png Winx The Movie Believix Bloom.png BloomBelievix.jpg WinxBelievixBloom.jpg Bloom on fire.jpg |-|Sirenix= Bloom full in s5 trailer.jpg Bloom face only in s5 trailer.jpg Bloom 1.png |-|Bloomix= bloombloomixpose.jpg g0kfza0KKO8.jpg PnFnRlWiFXw.jpg 5ELFNiSk9To.jpg Y3-uPyvIAfY.jpg 6tr1tH-wMEE.jpg Gh4S7C8r6Ic.jpg CcFg44u7Y1I.jpg -4kRThqunSw.jpg QrzW3IwIb A.jpg 0XRZPLOcX5M.jpg XQwuuKGTpWs.jpg Y7QKTiKoWp8.jpg 2FOGhTaJBhY.jpg 6bnvCYgkpvQ.jpg ZXKAj-3lf s.jpg Q6FOwr42Pr4.jpg EXP0FfydioM.jpg Xvx9DVWTico.jpg DIcomoY6q5U.jpg MoyzSDZT58U.jpg 0uW96Rf0gvI.jpg RJwXu7j35q4.jpg |-|Mythix= EGljf-fS9hA.jpg Q57I8Gwhyz4.jpg FP QFgPYXUM.jpg CLLsrf4yuUs.jpg EaqAQljL6kw.jpg CHepBvwhlAE.jpg -9Tfsmsix0.jpg AJmsdgZp6mk.jpg C0nfyI1YjzA.jpg CpQcNaXjjcY.jpg Dxe5HL7rREU.jpg L6IWUrOpzLE.jpg RToQvwtWH-M.jpg VAzWqrPBZe4.jpg XlA1eN pkt8.jpg XwwQwp1kd14.jpg NryVuorrgIk.jpg Y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg Ws5e5OO923k.jpg ApkQFREXBv4.jpg 5WKASsjiT1w.jpg 9YLhO7E9U7Q.jpg ZKMXAm5zosg.jpg N1ZZJj4LzGc.jpg WHM0kB9gbXM.jpg Skls7M3qOLs.jpg Ig6YktoTn9U.jpg Xj-gjRs86Kc.jpg _j2m5F79L9s.jpg fIcd2xWTHu8.jpg K0_K9H1Sxb8.jpg RmGklcIaW4o.jpg rvamXRLtUEk.jpg v_C20nlXrwA.jpg w_Iu1kVYn4c.jpg |-|Butterflix= Wml7season.jpg 11020215_742545132481775_7699286908436003284_o.jpg CTN5OtfUgqw.jpg 8n64djv-TxI.jpg 11011241 1122976087735736 5515010942118183882 n.jpg 1.jpg Winx Butterflix.jpg ReturnToPresent.jpeg Series |-|Season 1/2= WinxClub.jpg BabyBloom.jpg BloomKid.jpg BloomKid2.jpg Bloomwithapple.jpg Bloom First Spell.png Bloom's first spell.jpg Blooms-first-spell-nickelodeon.png Bloom Civilian Season 1.JPG Bloom_Stopping_Knut.PNG BloomNick.png Bloom_and_Stella_dancina.jpg Winx Club Bloom.png Bloom relaxing.jpg WinxBloomClub.jpg Bloom-S1-Outfit-Casual.jpg Bloom_with_thumbs_up.jpg BloomandtheWinx.jpg Bloom fighting.jpg Bloom's Powers are back.jpg Mind if I join in?.jpg Fierce Bloom.jpg Fire.gif Bloom-S2-Explorer.jpeg Shocked Bloom RoseXinh.png Winx season 2.png Bloom Mist.jpg Bloom scared.jpg Bloomandgirldancing.jpg Bloom Swimsuit.png Attheendofyearparty.jpg Hugging.jpg images (1.jpg |-|Season 3= Bloom Civilian Season 3.JPG Bloomcrying.jpg Biker Chicks.jpg Bloom.Lockette.jpg Bikers-1-.jpg Bloom EnchantixWinx.png BloomhuggingLockette.jpg Bloom and Buddy.PNG Bloom_and_Stella_in_dance_class.jpg BloomandminiWinx.jpg 3x18-BloomFireball2.jpg GL_S3_4.png BloomFloraMusa.jpg Bloom 320.jpg Bloom and Vanessa.jpg |-|Season 4= Stella_and_Bloom.jpg ~King_Radius_with_Bloom_and_Stella~.jpg Roxy_&_Bloom.jpg Bloom Flora.jpg BloomS4.jpg Bloom Civilian Season 4.jpg FloraandBloom-1.jpg Bloom_and_Stella_at_Love_&_Pet.jpg Bloom and Stella running.jpg Bloom & Stella RoseXinh.jpg Bloom Season 4.jpg Bloom-believix-s2-the-winx-club-15540726-466-337.jpg Believix-bloom-the-winx-club-14610455-467-334.jpg Bloom-believix-s2-the-winx-club-15540755-938-586.jpg Stella-and-bloom-winx-club-bloom-and-stella-9182986-604-604.jpg NeturalBloom.jpg BloomBelleandtheBlackSheep.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Bloom & Stella RoseXinh.jpg Bloom & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom and Creature of the Rainbow Mantle.PNG |-|Season 5= 10272531_1500111663605023_1038154159202739054_o.jpg Winx Club Season 5 Scan 1.jpg Bloom_and_Sirenix_Box.PNG The return of the winx.jpg Bloom Fashion.jpg Winx Dancing.jpg Bloom Musa & Flora 509.jpg Tecnamusabloom.JPG Bloom_Musa_&_Flora.jpg -HD-_Winx_Club_Season_5,_Episode_18_The_Devourer_(iTunes)_05533.jpg -HD-_Winx_Club_Season_5,_Episode_18_The_Devourer_(iTunes)_05186.jpg Maxresdefault-0.jpg Maxresdefault1.jpg Bloom's_Pajamas.jpg Wins_Fashion.jpg 1940.jpg Bloom and Serena bond.jpg Winx Swimsuits.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36610485-1339-694.jpg Winx Fashion 523.jpg 1710.jpeg Harmonix_Transformation_Christmas.jpg Episodio_24_06871.jpg 510.jpg 900.jpg 930.jpg 970.jpg 980.jpg 1020.jpg 1900.jpg 1890.jpg 1870.jpg|Bloom reversing the Spell off of Layla and Tecna 1910.jpg Kkyt-1-.png Bloom v Tritannus.jpg Roxy,Flora_and_Bloom_In_Season_5.PNG Bloom and Stella Season 5.png Worrying_Bloom_RoseXinh.png Angry_Bloom_RoseXinh.png Bloom_effect.jpg Roy,Bloom,Aisha_and_Stella.PNG Mad_bloom2.jpg BloomBonding.png Flora Bloom & Stella.PNG Bloom_flora_and_aisha.jpg|Aisha, Bloom, and Flora in the Music Video Bloomsbedroom.jpg Sky and Bloom S5 Ep5.PNG Bloom192584.PNG Bloom Sailor.jpg BloomCivilian.PNG stellaharmonix1.jpg skyebloom.jpg rindobllom.png 180px-BlooM_sEASON5_Infobox.jpg bbbbb.png blommmmmm.png blommmmmmmdenovo.png bloom20213.png bloomagua.png bloom-bloom.jpg bloomdominoeuquero.png bloomnovaconta.png bloompijama502.png bloomrindoli.png bloomseason 51.png bloomtriste5033.png bloomtriste5034.png bloooommmm.png blooooookmom.jpg Bloom Harmonix 12.jpg Harmonix Bloom Stella Flora & Layla.jpg Determined Bloom.jpg Bloom with Sirenix Stars.jpg Bloom's Missing Heart.jpg Bloom & Sky back together.jpg Bloom & Sky 512.jpg Bloom & Sky 512 2.jpg |-|Season 6= -Bloom-Flora-Musa-Season-Six-the-winx-club-36971254-486-439.jpg Bloom Ep18.jpg BLOOM & DAPHNE EP19.jpg m0ttRXuNB6c.jpg BLOOM EP 19.jpg BLOOM EP 19 2.jpg BLOOM EP 19 3.jpg BLOOM EP 19 4.jpg WINX EP19.jpg WINX EP19 2.jpg Lenugia 17.jpg Lenugia 15.jpg Lenugia 14.jpg Lenugia 13.jpg HKaq96wPK-E.jpg CPEqHfhINEs.jpg Ydjgl7XDmK0.jpg Lenugia 10.jpg Lenugia 8.jpg Lenugia 7.jpg Best friends.jpg 81.jpg Bloom & Selina.jpg 83.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg 86.jpg Selina Attacks Bloom.jpg 613 Bloom.jpg Dragon Fire Bloomix.jpg Bloom protects Selina.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg Ydjgl7XDmK0.jpg T2SfGEPUxM4.jpg TWN1DoX0MRc.jpg HKaq96wPK-E.jpg CPEqHfhINEs.jpg 1-PLQZctSX8.jpg BZkkxVVZIKE.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36635464-600-334.png The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36669320-960-500.jpg 841123 zS8nPU2U.jpg Winx Band E22.jpg 11150940 777289089007379 3778342799175507467 n.jpg 10931325 723468381056117 3668824516632563237 n.jpg 11048753_773940529342235_4618421411879239958_n.jpg 1920504_736609276408694_7759757007413118627_n.jpg 10959773_733505660052389_8209807161862284155_n.jpg 10363836_709306715805617_8352339233768387663_n.jpg 10857997_703130599756562_2603139134263050945_n.jpg 10388567_703982996337989_669392682415169231_n.jpg 10313339_697475980322024_7759261724224517778_n.jpg 10491129_726030104133278_8346080559767967714_n.jpg 10712863_685035781566044_7525786109722644692_n.jpg 10848064_701118473291108_2331161243494249422_n.jpg 10991343_736609906408631_9033637282521144977_n.jpg 13761_753503634719258_5134506742749652591_n.jpg 11072936_759178264151795_778710971583253308_o.jpg 10978540_732773073458981_2963217908183876355_n.jpg 1743701_721808667888755_3694699507184253877_n.jpg 10858354_709296779139944_907695127999714042_n.jpg |-|Season 7= A6jJ77jRApU.jpg 8FFtZItuEdU.jpg WqGSGVVRJRM.jpg -cVghRr-rOw.jpg Q5COTgDWyhc.jpg OTyiiSrZR U.jpg NGBMKHFHJmE.jpg ItgWuyuGQUw.jpg H8eD5H5723I.jpg BeJCA91dCw4.jpg JUht2hfu-R4.jpg GtIreADRda0.jpg XqMEDJbEGSM.jpg 0SE9ukKzWmU.jpg LJ-bT2Vx1K8.jpg Butterflix.png QqQR03VXYVA.jpg 131.jpg 041.jpg 066.jpg 065.jpg 070.jpg 069.jpg 077.jpg 078.jpg 085.jpg 086.jpg 087.jpg 088.jpg 089.jpg 092.jpg 093.jpg 118.jpg 124.jpg 125.jpg OsNfagcfH9s.jpg GxR3TwDg8Tk.jpg 7R6VDCvXWAc.jpg CG2JCuPkyHA.jpg DxfitHu4LHc.jpg Hm4ZyfvqOhM.jpg MSkIB7ZcV0E.jpg PmpO Xj0xlM.jpg 105 (2).jpg 091 (2).jpg 084 (2).jpg S7 outfits.png Y1bsWLOVU2A.jpg EpsCbzbCBhM.jpg ECL3 wcZKDM.jpg 9x4jCEemYyI.jpg Bloom's Uniform(half).png Bloom20.jpg Bloom89.jpg Winx club butterflix new pics!.png Winx club butterflix new picss.png Winx club butterflix new pics.png Winx club butterflix new pic.png Butterflyrix!!!.png 78YWKnvBS k.jpg PTAdPbjw0x0.jpg SFkY0ePmjWU.jpg Helping_Stella.png 10982825 843443022407712 5225233689395363409 n.png 840xCYPtUhE.jpg Cg4nhB ZE M.jpg IMMG-jQDyjQ.jpg Zn6pkex0sqg.jpg Bloom_stella_roxy_tecna_etc.png bf9d72f4-7b40-45e3-9cf2-3b1f8c781dff.jpg rsz_10649751_835045259924316_6626555916574159986_n.png fa906185-10bd-4e2f-af59-592c8c839417.jpg Winx_Butterflix_Ep3.jpg Rsz 1110996528 1122303304469681 2648782903211094471 n.jpg Rsz 311053088 1122310497802295 8741237320370179300 n.jpg Rsz 310984122 1122298387803506 2393621204623842028 n.jpg Rsz 211245507 1122155501151128 6399191263015327547 n.jpg Rsz 111391107 1125171934182818 2238164894894570505 n.jpg Rsz 111351480 1122303384469673 5978010260399318447 n.jpg Rsz 111143179 1122298354470176 1928192048639507052 n.jpg Rsz 111063751 1122310501135628 1655644486401591605 n.jpg Rsz 21525691 1125171017516243 7332224492087016070 n.jpg Rsz 111059978 1125154670851211 1426385631293651203 n.jpg Rsz 11499590 1125171110849567 495252082364635901 n.jpg Rsz 111053531 1122155514484460 2934930192745041724 n.jpg Rsz 11391376 1125165890850089 8975680907518981327 n.jpg Rsz 110653732 1125148230851855 6041916529661354132 n.jpg Rsz 11390272 1125148130851865 8760114079913188576 n.jpg Rsz 11351406 1122303407803004 229514943179904128 n.jpg Rsz 11350868 1122298217803523 8756295615466320447 n Bloom.jpg Rsz 11295637 1125171117516233 4007919473627290264 n Bloom.jpg Rsz 11246369 1122310457802299 6998670879789274356 n.jpg Rsz 11218062 1125165834183428 8778306271306351705 n.jpg Rsz 11033149 1122303417803003 6584152340301957601 n.jpg Rsz 10521177 1122298381136840 8645112954176948734 n.jpg Rsz 10342892 1125171130849565 6861666589515248273 n Bloom.jpg Rsz 1932429 1125154710851207 4700069151814963429 n.jpg Rsz 1509234 1125171834182828 3040917342058425552 n Bloom.jpg Rsz 1nyzxsay4qys.jpg Rsz 11119118 1122303411136337 5044195059053498497 n.jpg Rsz 10955636 1125165684183443 9138028690734337820 n.jpg S7e3.png |-|All Movies= UpsetBloom.jpg Bloomtalking.png 3D Bloom Old Man.jpg Bloom Stella Flora Movie.jpg BloomMovie.jpeg BloomMusaLayla.png 3D BloomStellaFlora.jpg Winx Evening Gown.jpg Bloomrunning.jpg Bloomonherbed.png Bloomonhercell.jpg Bloomsleeping.png Bloomsmiling.jpg Bloomsurprised.jpg Oooh Bloom.jpg 3D Bloom Stella.jpg 3D Winx Faragonda.jpg BloomStellaFloraMusa.jpg 3D Bloom Winx Movie.jpg 3D Winx Jumpsuits.png 3D Winx-1.jpg 3D Winx Club.jpg MermaidBloom.jpg 3D Bloom Stella Ballgown.jpg BloomMovie2.jpg Away.png BloomSearchingforDaphne.jpg Image:BloomGS.jpg Image:Bloomsparksgown.png Winxpreview.jpg scan0012w.png Blom mad.jpg Sky and blom in the movie.jpg Movie pic.jpg 0_5e215_4c6222d1_orig.png bloom11.png away.png 41pyi04iPLL._SL500_AA280_.jpg 211747 1399188415287 full.png Blom_and_stela.jpg The_end.jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg Bloom & Sky kiss..jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg Sky after drowning..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg Oposite blom.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Musa Siging Movie 3.JPG Bloom & Sky Movie 3.jpg Others |-|Art work= Image:Powershowbloom.png Image:Mermaidbloom.png Image:Onicebloom.png f01e111c4db7.png 154117 171438262879184 153035134719497 432466 5256095 n.jpg y1psW7LP8500qhO1OmHz_HbuQsPkzHaKW1a.png BloomFightingMonster.jpg BloomandPostman.jpg 1978890_693887610680861_4838038721430392514_n.jpg 1897823_709178545818434_7763364106547822069_n.jpg 16447_709178162485139_4902012674418268069_n.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Bloom Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Random 13fncvgi348.jpg 41pyi04iPLL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 800px-Male and Female USB Connectors.jpg A.jpg Adfywigv143.jpg Logobloom1.png Winx Club Season 5 Scan 1.jpg 13fncvgi348.jpg 41pyi04iPLL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 800px-Male and Female USB Connectors.jpg A.jpg Adfywigv143.jpg Group BloomStellaLayla.png The Winx Club.png Winx Enxhantix.png Winx Together.png Images (2).jpg Bloom-Harmonix-the-winx-club-33634465-372-250.jpg winx-club-601-clip-16x9.jpg download e.jpg images (d).jpg images (a).jpg images (w).jpg images (q).jpg Category:Gallery Category:Bloom Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Major Characters Category:Gallery Category:Alfea Category:Dark Fairies Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Love & Pet Category:Company of Light Category:Domino Category:Royalty Category:Dragon Flame Category:Gardenia Category:Sky Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Lockette Category:Daphne Category:Earth Category:Selina Category:Fairy forms